


Kiss the Boy

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe), Nicecuppatea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rentboy Eggsy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicecuppatea/pseuds/Nicecuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about him. Something about the way he feels lying beside him, the way his body feels pressed against his. Something about the entire encounter that pulls at Harry in a way no other mark ever has, touches him in a way only one other ever has.</p><p>There's something about him. He don't got a lot to say, but he don't have to. He says it in his touch, in the way he holds Eggsy like he's somethin' precious, looks at him when he thinks Eggsy’s not lookin’. That look makes it perfectly clear that he ain’t nothin’ like any other john he’s ever had before.</p><p>There’s something about him. Something more than just who his father had been. Merlin doesn’t know what exactly what it is, hasn’t had the chance to meet the lad himself. He’s seen it in the way his soulmate holds the young Markless though, and the way Lee's son stares longingly back at Harry.</p><p>Now’s the moment. Their only chance to pin down the bastard behind the missing Markless. But there’s something between a Soulmarked and mated couple and their Markless mark that will change everything. Can Harry and Merlin kiss the boy and keep him, despite all the odds against them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Collab [#Kingsmanmonthlychallenge](http://kingsmanprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/kingsmanmonthlychallenge) at [Kingsman Prompts](http://kingsmanprompts.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. We're a bit new to co-writing a story with another person, so we're figuring things out as we go along. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Many thanks to [Gyhldeptis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl), who beta'd this chapter!

It wasn’t the first time Harry had found himself in a pub waiting to meet a mark, nor would it be the last; it was a pastime he was quite familiar with, and he had made himself comfortable in the booth that had been prearranged for the evening. The Black Prince wasn’t the sort of venue he preferred personally, but it suited the hustler he’d spoken to over the phone earlier in the day. From the information Merlin had gathered on Dean Baker before they’d made contact, the rowdy, dirty, drunken mess of pub goers were exactly the type of crowd the man would frequent. They were also the exact right type of crowd in which to arrange ‘illicit’ meetings such as this.

Raising his glass to sip at the surprisingly good Guinness he’d ordered while he waited, he let his gaze scan out over the crowd again, searching for his young Markless mark. The photos of the boy that had been uploaded to Baker’s ‘escort’ website had been grainy at best, but they were enough for Harry to recognize him even through a crowd. ‘Matthew’ should be arriving at any moment now...

Eggsy had slowed down as he turned into Marston Street, his mind drifting back to Daisy's smile as he savoured the last few minutes of freedom before meeting the new john. No matter how slowly he walked, he was never prepared for the way his stomach lurched when the sign hanging outside the Black Prince creaked on its hinges; it was like he was being summoned him to his fate. He held the door of the pub open, taking a deep breath and recoiling as the stale smell of sweaty bodies and spilt beer hit him. 

Once his eyes had adjusted to the dim light he saw the punter; he was sitting bolt upright and staring. Eggsy had stopped feeling self-conscious years ago but he couldn't stop his body automatically tensing under the man’s gaze; even at a distance he could sense there was something strange about this one. He put his head down and followed his usual ritual, weaving his way through the crowd and nodding courteously to the landlord who sneered at him, as always. He used to react - a sarcastic comment or even a snarl - but he’d soon had that beaten out of him and he’d had to find other ways of venting his anger. 

He had stumbled on a German dictionary at school and found, to his delight, that other languages had the most descriptive insults known to man. He chose a different one to use each day; it amused him and, as no-one understood him, it momentarily made him feel as though he was above them all. Today he'd been reading about politicians calling each other wild pigs in the Bundestag and it seemed an appropriate insult for the fat, smelly old man.

"Wildsau," he spat out under his breath.

"Sprechen Sie mit mir?" A baritone voice cut through him and he froze in horror, slowly looking up at the john who was sneering down at him as though he was an insect waiting to be crushed. 

"Nein. I mean, no, I wasn't talking to you. I was errr....I was thinking of a German politician." He knew he was frantically fumbling through words and making no sense but he couldn't afford to lose this job even though everything about the man unnerved him.

“Oh?” Harry cocked his head just slightly, running his eyes over the boy as he stumbled through his attempt at an explanation. He had to suppress the thread of amusement that ran through him in response. He admired both the younger man's nerve, to insult the landlord, and his intelligence, to do so in a language the man wouldn't know, but Harry had a cover to maintain. Being seen as friendly with a Markless, even one he was there to ‘enjoy,’ so to speak, would do nothing to help him work his way into Baker's circle. 

Instead he hardened his expression and let his tone shift to incredulous when he spoke again; “I wouldn't have thought a man of your standing would know much of German politics.”

Eggsy looked down at his shoes, as was expected of him, and spoke in a quiet docile voice, "You are correct, sir. I know very little of anything."

There was a silence and Eggsy wondered if he had been too obsequious but, when he looked up, the man's face was inscrutable. 

As ungentlemanly as it would be to snort at the gratuitously groveling answer, Harry let himself do so anyway; ‘Bill Davies’ might sometimes pretend to be a gentleman, but beneath he was just a rotten as the criminal element he was trying to ingratiate himself to.

“The act would work better if you hadn’t just called one of your betters a pig. I’ve half a mind to make you go apologize, if it wouldn’t cut into our time. You should consider yourself lucky that I don’t feel like wasting the money I’ve spent on you.”

Eggsy had a desperate need to roll his eyes at this bigged-up tosser but saved it for later, slipping into actor mode to give a convincing apology. As he did so, his eyes lingered on the velvety brown of the man's eyes which fitted so well with the deep voice and strong bone structure of his face. His eyes slid lower and Eggsy nearly smiled when he saw what a fit body was hiding under his clothes. His reverie was broken when the man nodded his approval at the apology and drank the rest of his pint. His shirt cuff fell back and Eggsy surreptitiously glanced at his wrist. 

The man's Mark was a beautiful Raven, like an Audubon oil painting with glossy black feathers and deep brown eye, perched on a fine bone china tea cup with individual brush strokes highlighting the pale smoothness of the porcelain. It was breathtakingly intricate and unique but what struck Eggsy hard was that he had only seen one other person with a Mark that clear, and that was Dean.

He forced himself to stay calm and concentrate on his act, whilst his brain tried to work out what this meant. There were many theories and, because ‘Mark Science’ was big business, every ridiculous idea had a scientist with irrefutable proof backing it up. The Daily Mail ran a nice sideline in what food to eat, or not to eat, to "crisp up your Mark" and changed it every week to maximise their advertising revenue. There was ‘Mark Concealer’ for sale and a range of bracelets to hide your Mark which people in authority, like teachers, had to wear. Adverts were everywhere and the Marked talked about it all the time but they still hadn't figured it out. Eggsy ignored the ads and the discussions, after all it didn't usually matter to him, but now he thought back to what he personally knew; that the people he’d met with clear Marks had been mainly connected to Dean.

Harry’s respect for the young prostitute rose another notch at the rather convincing second apology; it was exactly the type of ingratiating lip service a man like his cover would have eaten up, wouldn’t have even questioned. He let that acceptance and belief slide into his eyes when he nodded, and then upended his pint in a fairly unbecoming manner. Nowhere near as sloppy as the other pub-goers, but far less elegantly than he would have under normal circumstances. The movement had the unintended side-effect of baring his wrist for a brief moment, flashing his Mark for the boy’s viewing quickly; his bracelet had been left behind for this mission, given the importance of Marks and the lack thereof to the investigation.

The boy was good. If Harry hadn’t been watching closely, if he hadn’t been as skilled in observation as he was, he wouldn’t have noticed the way those (rather lovely, his mind supplied helpfully) green eyes locked onto his wrist for that brief moment before he dropped back into his facade. What exactly the young man thought of the Mark, he couldn’t be sure, but that hadn’t been a casual glance or reaction.

Harry didn’t linger on the thought, but filed it away for later, after he’d had more time to analyze the boy perhaps. It wasn’t important in the larger scheme of the mission, not yet. For now, he had purchased Matthew’s services for the evening, and in order to work his way into Baker’s trust, he needed to make good use of that time, and of the Markless he’d ‘bought.’

“Come,” he ordered simply as he stood from the booth, letting his glass fall to the tabletop with a careless thud. He turned and began to move through the crowd without looking to see if the younger man was following; he would be, unless he wanted trouble with Baker. He made something of a show of pushing his way past a scant few of the rowdier men in the crowd, shouldering through with a sneer, with a threat on one occasion when a man tried to shove back at him. He needed to begin cementing his character, to make sure that the men could see that beneath his ‘facade’ he was just like any of them, all of them. He fit right in.

Only once he’d made it out the front door of the Black Prince did he turn to look for the Markless behind him. The flat they were using for ‘Bill’s’ home was within walking distance of the pub, it wouldn’t take long to lead him there.

“As I expect you’re using to walking places, we will be walking.”

Either the john didn't realise how faster he was than a little squirt like Eggsy or, more likely, he was doing it on purpose but the damn truth of it was that Eggsy could only keep up with him by walking at full pelt as though he was eager to follow him. He was not. 

The flat was on the edge of the estate and looked as nondescript as the hundreds of others around it although an ostentatious security camera had recently been fitted above the door. Eggsy looked up at it remembering his friend Ryan showing him how easy it was to unscrew the backplate and disable it but telling him not to bother because the only people who ever bought them were old geezers who had nothing to steal. He supposed they were an effective deterrent if the criminal classes all thought that way. Strange though, as 'Bill', or whatever his real name was, didn't seem that stupid. 

Once inside the flat Bill pointed him to the bathroom and told him to go "get ready" which reminded him of an early year's sports teacher who counted down to a race by saying, "Get ready, get steady.....go!" but this time the race was to be as slow as possible. Very few punters allowed prep time so Eggsy was ready for "go" but he wasn't going to tell Bill that. He turned on the shower and left it running whilst he checked out the contents of the bathroom but finding nothing of interest he leant against the radiator daydreaming until he heard Bill moving in the other room. He turned the shower off, stretched and stripped before slipping out of the door.

Harry waited until he heard the water come on, then moved silently to the opposite end of the flat. Under the cover of the shower’s sound, he contacted Merlin, sending him over his glasses feed a picture of the rent boy, the stats his glasses had picked up on him, and an idle note that, in Harry’s brief observation, the young man was rather talented. He kept the conversation short, knowing that Matthew could come out from his shower at any moment, and once he’d relayed the information...

There were no dramatics over what was to come. They were soulmates, each matched perfectly for the other. Both he and Merlin knew perfectly well what was required of them for the work they did, up to, including, and beyond sex; they begrudged each other neither the need for it, nor the pleasure that could make it bearable when apart from each other.

“I will check in once the evening has concluded,” was the only promise necessary. “Galahad out.”

He cut the feed to his glasses, cutting off his connection to Merlin and to Headquarters, and returned to the bedroom and set the glasses at a good vantage point to record the encounter. It took but a moment to shrug out of the ill fitting ‘off the peg’ jacket of Bill’s suit, and to loosen his tie, before the bathroom door was opening to admit the other man. He turned the moment it did to run his gaze over his ‘prize’ for the evening.

Eggsy saw the fleeting moment when the man's eyes lit up as his gaze flitted up and down his naked body. He warmed to the man. It was rare for a john to appreciate him; most treated him with disdain, as just another Markless, a warm hole to fuck. Perhaps this one would be different and they'd make love. Eggsy had never been in love but he had frequently dreamed of how good it would be to be close to someone who would make love to him instead of roughly fucking him.

His voice hitched slightly as he asked the usual question. "Where d'ya want me?"

As soon as he said it, his dream shattered as the man sneered and brusquely told Eggsy to get on his knees and put his mouth to good use. He kicked himself for thinking this one would be different from any of the others and kept his head down to mask his disappointment, kneeling in front of the man and palming him through his trousers before unzipping him. 

His cock was larger than most, pale cream with a deep red vein running up to the head. It was incredibly soft and Eggsy decided to take his time and enjoy himself as much as he could. He cupped the man's balls and stroked the shaft a few times, watching it swell before languidly licking up the underside. Eggsy closed his eyes as he let his tongue slowly brush along the silky skin and couldn't help the murmur of appreciation that slipped out as he savoured the rich flavour - the natural saltiness mixed with a slight sweetness. The man groaned in response. He teased the man with slow strokes and watching as his cock pulsed and stiffened. He slipped on the condom, regretting that he would no longer be able to taste him.

He opened his lips just enough to slip over the thick head and then swallowed as much as he could until it pushed against the back of his throat. The man moaned loudly and grabbed his hair, thrusting then stopping as though he was using all his willpower to resist fucking Eggsy's face. Words flowed out without censure."Oh fuck, that's good. Deeper. Please deeper!" His hands pulled roughly on Eggsy's hair to tilt his head to one side as he guided him to a particularly sensitive spot, quietly murmuring to himself. 

It felt so good to feel that large cock throbbing against the back of his throat and hearing how much the man was enjoying it. Eggsy hummed happily, sending reverberations through the older man's shaft and making him tremble. He looked up to see the man's eyes closed and mouth open. Too soon, large hands were pulling him backwards off his cock and he reluctantly released the large hard cock and looked up into eyes darkened by desire. 

He was pushed onto the bed and lay on his front with his arse in the air hearing clothes being hastily pulled off. He was suddenly grabbed by strong hands and pulled over onto his back. He stared in amazement. The johns always fucked him from behind so they didn't have to look at his face and he never minded that, because he didn't want to look at them either. 

But this man was different - handsome in a way that made you never want to look away, deep brown eyes that you wanted to be looking at you and no-one else, and a kindness in those eyes that he wasn't masking anymore. He was losing control and looked wonderful. The coiffured look was wrecked - his hair had broken loose from its gel and a stray curl bounced against his forehead as he knelt between Eggsy's legs and huskily asked him to spread them wider for him. 

The sight the boy made before him, laid out out on the bed bared for his viewing pleasure- bared for his _pleasure_ \- twisted at the heat burning within him, the one Matthew himself had ignited with his talented tongue and the heat of his lips wrapped around his cock. He was young still, well fit beyond what the older man would have expected of even a rent boy, muscled in ways that told a story not of the types of useless workouts most gyms or the latest fitness crazes toted, but of a hard life. Harry couldn’t help but run his hands down Matthew’s toned, muscular legs when the boy spread them at his command, intimately aware of the types of running that built such muscles. He followed the line of them from calf to thigh, stopping only when he reached his arse so that he could part those lovely, firm cheeks further than his positioning already had; the skin there was smooth and free of any coarse hair, already slick with lube from Matthew’s prep. Eyes dark with desire and lust slid slowly up the younger man’s body, locking with his as he one handedly reached without looking for the bottle he’d thrown onto the bed himself as he’d divested himself of his clothes.

He’d meant to be impersonal, as any other john would be with a Markless, but that was a plan that he found himself uncharacteristically losing his grasp on fraction by fraction in the face of the man before him now. As he single handedly uncapped the bottle, allowing more lube to dribble down onto Matthew’s skin, he cast the bottle aside to massage his thumb through the lube. When his slid both his index and middle finger through the lube as well, to press against the boy’s slick hole, he found it hard to resist the urge to bend his head, and to suppress the urge to lick a long line up the invitingly gorgeous cock laying against Matthew’s stomach. He resisted just barely; ‘Bill’ wasn’t the kind of man to lower himself to pleasure an inferior like a Markless with his mouth..

Instead Harry dipped both fingers into Matthew in one smooth motion and smirked. “You take to instruction satisfactorily. That bodes well for the rest of our night together if you keep it up.”

Then, without giving the younger man time to respond, he crooked his fingers searchingly, intent on paying back to Matthew the pleasure he’d given Harry earlier, albeit in a different form.

Nothing had prepared Eggsy for the intensity of the feelings enveloping him as he was pinned down by Bill's brown eyes. It felt as though the man was connecting with him inside his mind whilst his large calloused hands slid up his inner thighs, rough against his sensitive skin. Bill's eyes were still fixed on him as he felt the slight burn of fingers pushing into him and he relaxed into the movement. 

"Aargh!" Eggsy's yelled in shock as an unknown pleasure spiked inside him. He grabbed Bill's shoulders to try to anchor himself and watched with wide eyes as Bill smiled. He heard himself whimper in response. 

It was a satisfied sound that Harry made in response to that cry, and he didn’t resist the instinct to immediately repeat the motion, pressing a little firmer this time. He wanted to hear that cry again, that whimper, he wanted to make the other man’s hands grip at his shoulders in surprise and pleasure again.

“I take it you like that?” The question was rhetorical, of course, given how obvious the other man’s response had made it, asked as he stilled his fingers once more. However, while ‘Bill’ wouldn’t truly care about the answer, would do to the boy as he wanted, Harry did. He wanted to hear it from Matthew’s lips that he’d liked it, in addition to hearing what other sounds he could draw from those lips.

The pleasure surged through him a second time and he cried out, “Oh God!” He gripped harder onto Bill, vaguely aware that he would be leaving a full set of finger shaped bruises on his shoulders. He tried to answer Bill’s question but only managed to sob out a simple, “yes”.

Harry was fully aware of the marks he would come away from this interaction with, and he couldn’t find it within himself to regret it in that moment. He was too caught in the heady rush that washed over him as he drank in Matthew’s reaction. How and why this particular young man was so thoroughly enticing and enthralling, he didn’t know, but he _was_ , terribly and dangerously so.

“ _Good_ ,” he growled in reply, his voice low and rough with his own pleasure, the pleasure in the control he had over the other man as they were just then. “Then you won’t mind if I continue.”

Continue he did, without giving the younger man any time to reply. He didn’t know _Matthew’s_ body, but one thing Harry did know rather well was the _male_ body, and how to manipulate it as he needed or wanted to. Whether what he did now was a need or a want was debatable, but he did it expertly; he found the boy’s prostate again with his fingers, pressing not just once or twice, but beginning a slow and steady massage of the gland. While he milked the young rent boy from within, he pushed his thumb up at the same time, pressing between his arse and balls and massaging in a slow circling motion, watching him carefully for his reaction.

His free hand, meanwhile, shifted to Matthew’s hip, and he took a firm grip to hold him in place. He had no intention of letting him squirm or jerk away from his attentions. If the boy asked or told him to stop, he would in an instant, but until and unless he did, Harry was enjoying the vision he made in his pleasure.

Despite all his experiences with other men this was a pleasure that Eggsy had never experienced before, as though Bill was popping his prostate’s cherry. He whimpered and gasped as wave after wave of ecstasy flowed over him and his cock strained against his stomach, now wet with pre-cum. 

Bill didn't pause, his fingers were unrelenting and Eggsy couldn't think or speak. Each breath was punctuated by his moans and when he tried to pull away using his strong legs for leverage he realised that Bill had him pinned to the bed. Eggsy had a moment of lucidity before pleasure merged with pain and he grabbed Harry's forearms as he came, still untouched, and crying out in ecstasy. 

He was vaguely aware that Bill was holding him and that he was sobbing uncontrollably in his arms but he couldn't control anything except his breathing. Emotions were swirling round his head; he felt naked, defenceless and vulnerable but, above all this, he felt close and grateful to the man who had gifted him this pleasure. 

Watching Matthew coming apart beneath him, at the work of his own hand, was a sight Harry knew would haunt him for a long time to come; he was gorgeous in the way that he trembled and shook and tried to buck against Harry’s grip, useless as it was to try, and _god_ the sounds he was making… All of it threatened and pulled dangerously further and further at Harry’s control over himself and his persona, leaving him aware that he was slipping more than he should, showing more of himself than the man who was meant to be in bed with the Markless tonight.

Still he couldn’t bring himself to stop, Not while he had Matthew coming undone. Especially not when Matthew _came_ undone finally.

As the boy gasped and cried and fell to pieces, Harry allowed himself to gather him in his arms and hold him, uncaring of the mess of come on his stomach. He didn’t run his hands along Matthew’s arms or sides, as he all but ached to, he didn’t give nearly as much comfort as he knew the young man might need after such an experience when it was quite clear it was his first, but he allowed himself that simple hold. Once Matthew began to regain his senses, he knew he would have to withdraw behind Bill’s persona again.

Although Eggsy's vision and mind were clearing, his body still felt as though it had been through several cycles of the washing machine then hung out to dry on the line. He lay still, too exhausted to move, and enjoying the novelty of being held close. His face was nestled against Bill's chest, and when he opened his eyes the light was flickering through a fine layer of hair that covered his firm pecs. 

He felt so peaceful it would have easy to close his eyes for a few more moments but, first, he had to make sense of the evening. Sifting through what he knew got him nowhere; Bill was an enigma - one minute he was treating him like a typical john would do and the next bringing him to glorious orgasm. He was like Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. 

Bill moved slightly and Eggsy felt his erection pushing against his thigh. Feeling a twinge of guilt he pulled away from him and started to slide his mouth down towards Bill's cock. Immediately his head was yanked up and his body rolled over. Large hands pulled his arse upwards. 

There was something to be said for the fact that the boy’s first thought upon regaining himself was to move to pleasure Harry, even if he hadn’t seemed to fully recover yet. It was a thought that common sense would say was due to his profession, but Harry’s intuition, finely honed over decades spent as a spy, seemed to say otherwise. Whatever the reason, however, he needed to keep Matthew off balance still, wanted to keep him far more distracted than a blow job would allow. It was that thought that had his fingers lacing into the boy's hair, just enough to get a firm grip to pull him by, when Matthew tried to shift and take his cock with his mouth, had him pulling the young man back sharply and easily manhandling him on his stomach on the bed before him.

Eggsy held his breath, not knowing what to expect next. He closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. 

“Is this how yer want me?” he asked. 

This seemed to have reverted to the normal situation; on his front with the john behind and Eggsy felt assured in this position. In the oddest way, it was comforting after the intensity of his orgasm. He knew he would never forget how Bill had looked, the intensity of his eyes boring into him, as he had finger fucked Eggsy to oblivion. He had never been looked at in that way and he had already locked it away to treasure whenever he needed it. 

He still hadn't recovered his breath and idly wondered if he ever would. It had been so comforting in Bill's arms feeling he was special to someone that he could have stayed there forever. It was an illusion, he told himself. A dangerous illusion that he would do well to forget. And yet he could not.

"It'll do." The words were deliberately cold, meant to put more distance between them and to allow Harry to settle more firmly back into 'Bill.' It was a far cry from how he would rather have told the younger man what a sight he made laid out for him like that, how delectable he looked laying spread before him. To suppress the words that threatened to spill despite his control, Harry moved instead.

He felt Bill’s rough hands push his thighs wide apart and a slow rhythmic rub of his coccyx as Bill pushed inside him. It was a relief to be filled by cock so he eagerly pushed backwards until he felt the softness of Bill’s balls.

Unsuppressed was a long, low groan as Harry finally slid into the boy's heat, drawn out by the way Matthew shoved back to meet his thrust, seemingly impatient for him. It didn't seem to matter that the younger man had prepared himself, how slick with lube he was, how Harry himself had opened him up as he'd worked at bringing him to his first orgasm- he was still tight around his cock now. Enough so that, when he'd bottomed out, his own hips pressed flushed to the boy's arse, he growled low, secured both Matthew's hips in his hands with a grip firm enough he was sure to leave imprints later, and bent low to whisper in his ear;

"I rather enjoyed the way you sounded before, the way you felt around my fingers when you came. I intend to fuck you until you do so again before I'm through with you."

He gave no more warning before he jerked his hips back suddenly, withdrawing almost completely, then thrusting back quickly, using his grip on Matthew's hips to pull him to meet his thrust until he was fully sheathed once more. It was the start of a ruthless pace he set for them both, keeping careful note of the younger man's reactions.

When the boy started, gasped, mid-thrust, tensing beneath him, Harry knew he'd found his prostate again; without a thought he adjusted himself, shifting his hips, Matthew's hips, changing their angle so he could hit that little bundle of nerves with every push of his hips. Like he had before, he kept his grip firm so the younger man wouldn’t be able to wriggle away to escape him or the sensation, not unless he spoke up and asked or demanded to be let go.

It felt good to have Bill inside him thrusting hard and filling him so deeply that his eyes watered. The older man adjusted his position so that Eggsy felt a deep pleasure spike within him. He gripped the sheets and allowed himself to moan as he started to lose control. 

Bill’s hand slipped round his hips and took hold of Eggsy’s cock. It was so unexpected that Eggsy stuttered and lost his rhythm. He felt the weight of the man's body lean in and hot breath on his neck as he asked if Eggsy was okay. He managed to nod and push backwards to show that he wanted more. And he did want more; he wanted to make this last but the feel of Bill’s calloused thumb rubbing his pre-come over his slit sent a tremor through his body so that he came at the next thrust. Bill didn't stop and as he hit his prostate again, Eggsy cried out and collapsed onto the bed.

There was a heady thrill that shot through Harry as he stroked Matthew in time with his thrusts, when he felt the other man’s cock go almost impossibly hard in that split second before he came. Alongside the heated spill of seed over his hand, with the way he cried out again, louder than before, with the way Matthew tightened around his cock through his shuddering release, it was enough to shatter the shreds of self control by which he’d held himself back from orgasm. Instead of holding back still, _unable_ to hold back, he let the pleasure of his own release roll through him as he fucked Matthew through his orgasm, continuing to stroke his cock through it until the younger man collapsed forward and softened and slipped from his fingers.

It was barely that Harry kept himself from collapsing atop Matthew; he had just enough awareness through the haze of his orgasm to drop instead beside him when he pulled out and away. It as a long moment after, chest heaving for breath as he turned his head to stare at the boy, before he was able to pull himself together once more. Even then, it was impossible to piece together the broken shards of his facade. Something about the man lying beside him, something about the way he felt beneath his hands, the way his body had felt pressed against his own- there was _something_ there. Something about the entire encounter that pulled at Harry in a way no other mark ever had. There was something about the boy that had touched him in a way that only one other had.

 _That_ was a thought that Harry quickly suppressed, pushed to the back of his mind and compartmentalized for thought later. _Much_ later. For now, with Matthew blissed out and unmoving beside him, he moved to take advantage of his lack of awareness. Before the other man could come back to himself, Harry pushed up and towards the small bathroom of the flat. He was quick and efficient in cleaning up, washing the spunk from his hand, disposing of the condom, splashing cool water from the faucet across his face before drying off with the small hand towel beside the sink. He wet the towel then, padding back to the bedroom and to where the boy was still unmoving.

Harry was careful to keep his touch clinical when he reached to roll Matthew to his back and to wipe him clean of his own seed. It helped him to pull Bill’s personality on once more, to close himself off from his own emotions and thoughts as surely as he closed the young Markless out from them. He threw the rag carelessly onto the bed when he was done, moving to the chipped and cheap looking dresser across the room. By the time Matthew had begun to come back to himself, Harry had pulled on a pair of faded and worn pants beneath pyjama bottoms that looks just as old and loose.

“You may leave as soon as you’re dressed,” he commented to the rent boy, his voice as cold distant as he could make it. He dropped a roll of bills banded together onto the bed beside the boy, and continued, “Tell your employer that I am satisfied with his services and will call upon him again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Collab [#Kingsmanmonthlychallenge](http://kingsmanprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/kingsmanmonthlychallenge) at [Kingsman Prompts](http://kingsmanprompts.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
